Imprints and Cheap Kicks
by feathersxblood
Summary: Leah wants to make Sam jealous, she gets them all, but Jacob interviens on abother of his goes. Will she stop for him?


"Come on, seriously Leah--"

The words cut off as her lips came down quickly, pressing hard against Jacob's, mouth opening a fraction and her tongue darting out to touch and trace a line along the others lower lip, her hips pushed to him on instinct as his hands came to hold her out of pure reaction.

Well, face it.

Which of the pack would deny her once she threw herself at them?

It was simple.

She understood them and knew what they were like, how unpredictable they were and just what would happen if pushed too far in one direction.

She didn't need to be cautious near them...

Her hands delved, ridding Jacob of the already limited clothes he had on, pulling at the string of his slacks and watching the material cascade down to his feet, pooling there before her hands twined with his own, pulling him free and away from the material, instead coming to push him down into the soft snow underfoot.

As he lay up, his eyes widened, his naked form melting the snow nearest to him and under him, body not feeling too much of the cold.

One advantage of being a werewolf.

Was she serious?

Was she going to give him this without strings attached? Shit. He'd seriously underestimated Leah before now.

Stepping over, the straps of the summer dress she wore came under hand, each moving in synchronisation to pull them from her shoulder, running and trailing over her arms and then free from her hands.

Feeling the sheen of flimsy material slip from her curved frame, Leah twisted her hips slightly, rocking them as she rid herself of the dress.

Could she move more seductively?

"Leah.. Stop being a temptress and get over here--"

Jacob cut off, watching as Leah held up a finger to her mouth to demonstrate and to silence him with the action.

"Don't speak,"

_It ruins the atmosphere._

If he spoke. She remembered.

Eyes hazed over, she walked slowly to him, dipping to her knee's, watching as Jacob lifted his upper body from the floor as she straddled him, hands coming to her bra. The first thing to be unclasped and tossed aside.

Lifting up her body frame slightly, the heated hands came to her hips and to the material of her panties, fingers twisting under the elastic, eyes locking on Leah's to see if she was positive about this and hadn't changed her mind..

"Just do it."

Nodding slowly, Jacob rid her of the rest of her undergarments, hands delicately coming up to rup her breasts, squeezing lightly at the perfect handful.

"Oh Leah-"

"**Shut up**."

Jacob's eyes widened, before relaxing and nodding. Just do it and be quiet. They were her only rules. Simple.

If that's all it took for him to get laid, then he'd take it.

Rolling them over, he dipped his head slowly, coming to kiss her, her eyes hooding.

Pleasure?

No.

Only so she could block out the body atop of her and pretend that it wasn't there. It wasn't Jacob. It wouldn't be Paul, Embry or Jared next time..

It was Sam.

Just think that.

It was him..

As his weight covered her, Leah's eyes shut slowly again, having snapped open at the soft gasp of snow pressing against her body.

It wasn't him.

It was Sam.

It was easy.

"Why do you do this Leah...?"

The voice snapped her from the thoughts, emotions rushing back as she saw the russet body above her own, hands automatically and reflexively coming to Jacob's chest to rest there before sliding down slowly to hold his hips.

"What do you mean?"

"**This**. Why do you sleep with each of us-"

Leah opened her mouth to protest, before biting down on her full lips, plump from the rough kisses she'd recieved from Jared earlier that night.

"-Why don't you just settle to one?"

Leah shook her head, pinned now beneath Jacob's weight, his heat rubbing off against her own as she felt him looking down to her and expecting an answer.

"Why're you talking Jacob? You know my conditions and this time, you choose to break an-"

She cut off with his lips, not expecting them, and out of frustration, she shut her eyes.

No way did he just silence her.

Jacob's mouth opened. Leah's following shortly. His tongue taking into her mouth, finding her own met one, stroking along it and around the inside of her mouth with his tongue, mouth pulling back softly to leave her slightly dazed, eyes glazed as she opened them, licking her lips to wet them again before speaking, throat heavy and thick with the lust, mouth dryer than ever in a position that she faced.

"I only want one.."

Jacob shook his head, coming to dip his head and kiss her collar bone and up to her neck, leaving a soft nip on her earlobe.

"-He's imprinted Leah, he won't break from Emily now, no matter what.."

Jacob knew it was cruel to remind her, but seeing her this way was rubbing off on himself after the several 'sessions' he'd had with her himself.

"Just find someone else,"

The kiss came to her lips again as he reached behind, unhooking her arms and pushing her down slowly back to the ground, hair spread around her like a fallen angel, the snow having melted fully under them now, a moist grass left.

"Who would want me Jacob, you've seen yourself, I'm the slut of the pack, I sleep with you all just to get at Sam,"

"And that has to stop, because you're hurting him. He loved you Leah, he doesn't want you to lower yourself so much, he doesn't want you to become something that you can be better than,"

"And what is that Jacob?"

"He doesn't want you to just throw your life away when you could fall in love and be happy again,"

Leah turned her head, voice breaking as painful memories washed her through, memories of the last time Sam had touched, kissed, held her in his arms.

"Like I said, nobody would take me-"

She turned her head as Jacob shook his own.

"What?"

"Leah,"

He laughed slowly.

"What does it look like I'm doing here for you?"

"Talking too god damn much," She growled, hand coming to wipe her eyes, looking to the body pressed against her own.

"Except that, Leah, I'm here for you and.. I'd take you-"

Leah looked to his eyes, open, inviting and warm. Soft. Gentle and protective. Jacob...

She could see it.

Somehow.

Maybe it'd work.

"Until you imprint on me Jacob,"

The hopes and dreams shattered around heras the realisation hit her hard. Neither of them having imprinted.

Neither having found.. The other one.

"And if I already have..?"

Leah looked to him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

Jacob smiled.

"Leah-" He pushed at a brow as she questioned him. "Why do you think I so willingly come to you? Why I fight with Jared, Paul and the rest when you so openly offer yourself up to them on a silver platter? Why did I threaten to leave, but stay when you argued your points, why do you think Leah, that I've just let you strip me naked and watched you do the same, and am now laying between your legs and over you, waiting for you to shut up and accept the fact, that yes, I believe I've bloody imprinted,"

Leah could have laughed if she hadn't seen his eyes as he spoke, glittered with sincerity.

"You imprinted?"

Not only that, but. On... Her? Was he.. Serious?

Leah licked her lips and looked up.

"Jake-"

She shook her head, "I don't understand--"

Jacob looked, coming to brush back the hair from her face as he looked down to her.

"What isn't there to understand Leah? I imprinted a while ago, and it's torn me apart too to watch you lower yourself to screwing Paul in my garage when I was sleeping-"  
His brow knotted as the image came back to mind.

"-I wanted to rip his hands off after he'd touched you with them, but you never noticed,"

Leah didn't listen to anymore, throwing herself up at Jacob, lips coming to meet his, melting and gliding together.

Mouths opened. Tongues sought. Tastes. Touches. Strokes and murmured moans escalated from the pair as they lay together for those several minutes while Leah digest the information.

Pulling apart, several breathless panting moments later, she met his eyes, the flushes under both their skin.

"You mean it Jacob..?"

"I mean it Leah,"

He finished, leaning to capture her lips, parting her legs and giving her what she'd initially come for, this time, the thoughts bruning through his mind that he'd got the facts straight and heard her promise not to go near the others, and that she could try for them.

She could try to make a "them" and not just let herself sleep around.

"I think I can be happy Jake.." She murmured those hours later, led back on the snow, the soft jacket covered them, material twining round their frames as Jacob pushed himself up on elbows, moving to pull her closer to him.

"I think you can be too, and I'm going to be the one to see to it that it happens," he conceded his words, looking to her soft eyes, pulling her into his embrace, arms coming protectively round her, bodies close together, the exhaustion nothing compared to just how long they believed to have together in time now.

[//AN//: Not sure if this will be the ending. I was going to write more, so, please be patient, I'm going to add more. I just wanted it to have a good place to end without me having to cut you off and leave you in suspense. Comments moi. Merci. :3 ]


End file.
